Interview for the Lost by the Lost
by elric0sis
Summary: Small story, kind of sad based off of: World War Z: An Oral History Of The Zombie War By: Max Brooks. This is NOT a Q and A, but just a story  Pairing: KisaIta, rated for violence.


**Bold font is the interviewer**

Regular font is the person being interviewed.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE IDEA OF THIS WRITING STYLE FROM WORLD WAR Z: AN ORAL HISTORY OF THE ZOMBIE WAR!  
>===<p>

**(We sat in a new, modernized looking house in the center of New Tokyo. All around you could see family photos and memories on the wall. Itachi sat in the middle of the room, his eyes wandering over the pictures every once in a while)**

**Are you ok?**

Yeah...Lets just get on with the questions...

**Ok. Who are these people on the wall?**

That's my family...Or, that used to be my family..

**They were killed?**

Ya...The blue man in the pictures was my husband...Kisame...Those kids were ours...They just turned five years old when the virus came through...

**Ah. I'm sorry for your lost.**

Thanks...But I'm only one of many...There are others out there who have lost everything...At least I have my life.

**That's true. What are your views on the war?**

War is the wrong term. You mean the slaughter. It was not an equal fight. All of our dead turned to their side. Whatever was attacked by them was no longer human. What we fought...What I fought...Those were not human. I can tell you exactly what I went through...What we went through...

**What do you mean by "we"?**

My husband, Kisame. He helped me throughout almost all of it. Up and to the end. He was always there, giving me back up as we tried to escape...Our kids were with me almost all the time, unless I was in a fight too then they were between me and Kisame. Protect the kids. Protect Yourself. Thats what he always told me. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave him..I failed him..I failed..

**(Tears appear in his eyes and I try to turn him off that track)**

**What were you two doing before the attack on Tokyo?**

We were visiting the graveside of my younger brother, Sasuke...He just recently died in a freak accident...We were about to leave when suddenly...H-He came out of the ground. He was one of them. We didn't know, we didn't care. We were scared. Terrified. I took the kids to the car and Kisame dealt with him. I didn't want to face that face again. My little brother...He was so young...

**And after that?**

Kisame returned to the car and we fled home...We saw some others all around, chasing people, cornering people, eating people... It was horrible...I had to cover the children's eyes...Although they saw more than anyone should later on...We arrived back at our house and turned on the news, it was all over. We were right in the middle of the war and we had no clue... We were advised to wear gas masks just incase but Kisame told us it was too late...We started preparing the house for a war..Kisame went out and used most of our money to buy gun, ammo, any kind of weapon we could use. He was a military man, he knew what we would need.

We fortified the house with three sheets of steel on each side, changed the window glass out for bullet proof plastic. we even sealed off all possible entrances with reinforced steel. We were ready for anything. We had small sniper holes that we could use if anyone, undead or survivor, came close. Kisame told us all that we couldn't let anyone in. His parents were off in Miami for the weekend, and mine were already dead so there was no problem there. Kisame told us that the biggest worry was not the zombies themselves, but the survivors. They were ravenous, violent, they would do anything to get supplies. Luckily Kisame still had tons of boxes full of his MRE's from his time in the service, otherwise we would have all been killed.

**Speaking of which...How did they...You know...**

You mean how did they pass?... That is the most tragic part of all of this...I never thought I would be the one to bury my own children and husband...I already had to bury my brother and parents...Anyways, we were fortified except for one thing, and that was our clothes. We were washing them in the sink and bath tub instead of risking making noise by using the washer and dryer. Unfortunately the water was contaminated...Kisame took our children up to take a bath...They didn't come down for a couple hours so I got worried...When I went upstairs...

**(Tears start traveling down his cheeks and I offer him a napkin, which he graciously accepted.)**

I apologize...It's still hard to talk about them...When I went upstairs I saaw my two babies...My angels...They were eating their father alive... I let out a scream obviously and was frozen in place...Kisame told me to get the gun and I complied...He told me I had to kill them...that I had to...To shoot our own kids otherwise they would kill me too...I could barely hold the gun up at this point...It was terrible...T-They're sweet innocent faces...Their large eyes that were once filled with curiousity and love now were red brimmed and dull...I shot them...I-I killed my own beloved babies...

**And what about Kisame?...**

**(He lets out a choked sob)**

He was the most perfect husband in the world...He was a saint...H-He comforted me even though he was dying...He held me when I broke down...He told me I had to kill him too...I couldn't... I told him I couldn't lose my family, I was already broken over having to kill our kids, there was no way I would be able to shoulder his death as well... He brought me close and kissed me for the last time...Right here...

**(He places two fingers softly onto his forehead)**

And then he shot himself with the gun I held in my hand...I was shattered after that day...He broke our promise...He promised me when this stupid war started that we would be strong...That we would never leave eachother's side...He lied...If only I had checked the water one more time before they went upstairs...If only I had thought about this before hand...If only...If only...

**What did you do after that?**

I stayed inside obviously. I held out here, never taking a bath, or changing clothes, or even eating since I was s scared of becoming one of them... Luckily the war finally ended a week after that incident...I was rescued and taken to a secure place while they took care of the rest of the outbreak...Kisame's parents were killed as well by the virus...I was completely alone...They helped to clean out this house and make it able to be lived in again...And now it's the perfect place for people to hide out in if there is another outbreak or war...

**Now what are you doing?..**

Me?...Nothing much...This is my last interview after all... After this I'm joining my family for my last meal...

**What do you mean?**

Nothing good sir...Nothing at all...Thank you for the interview...

**Thank you.**

**{That night Itachi Uchiha was found dead in his bedroom laying on his family portrait, his hand resting against the painted figure of his husband. He commited suicide that evening at 3:18 PM on the 9th of June}**

AU: I will write a short drabble of any character you like (or any pairing you like) for the first person to tell me what the time and date mean! (hint: Think about the numbers)


End file.
